Fanmades:Sinister Turmoil
|-|Sinister Turmoil (UHQ_Games)= Sinister Turmoil fue un Fangame inspirado en la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. Este juego estuvo dirigido por UHQ_Games, pero le cedió el puesto a ANGUs GAMEs. A diferencia de varios Fanmades, este título no basaba su jugabilidad en sobrevivir dentro de una oficina, sino de exploración. Su historia comienza con Freddy's Fazbear Pizza varios años luego de su cierre. Destacó por ser el primer juego creado por un fan donde, según sus creadores, tendría multijugador y un gran panel de Animatrónicos para escoger y todas sus variantes, sin contar personajes de otros fangames. Actualmente se encuentra en cancelado pero UHQ_GAMES le ha pasado el trabajo a su amigo ANGUs GAMEs. Descripción Resumen Jugabilidad (Demo) En su momento fue bastante limitada, y sólo de exploración de los mapas, los controles permitían interactuar con ciertos objetos, agacharse para pasar por lugares estrechos y visión nocturna (Solo para los animatrónicos). Pero en Gamejolt se había confirmado que el juego en su modo multijugador los jugadores podrían luchar entre sí y usar habilidades que poseen los animatrónicos. Multijugador Personalización thumb|300px|Vídeo oficial de UHQ_Games mostrando un prototipo de la personalización en el modo multijugador. En Sinister Turmoil se aseguró que los jugadores podrían elegir su animatrónico, su variante (Sinister, Nightmare o Normal) y personalizarlo a su gusto, por ahora se ha mostrado en un vídeo oficial de UHQ_GAMES la personalización de Ojos y Dientes de los animatrónicos. Equipo de desarrollo *'UHQ_GAMES' - Director de desarrollo. *'TheSparky556' - Co-desarrollador - Guionista - Actor de voz - Administrador de la comunidad. *'FusionZGamer' - Actor de voz - Noticiero. *'Steadhammer Studios' - Co-autor de Sinister: Aspirations. *'Tigen Nas' - Animador - Creador de modelos. *'Scopica' - Chico de las preguntas. Curiosidades *Este juego iba a tener personajes de otros Fangames, hasta ahora, Kane Carter (Creador de POPGOES) , Emil Macko (Creador de Five Nights at Candy's) y Nikson (Creador de The Joy of Creation) habían prestado sus modelos de personajes para ser usados en el juego. *En la primera Demo del juego, se puede encontrar al personaje Billy de la famosa película de terror Saw, se desconocen las razones de porque UHQ_Games decidió ponerlo. *Actualmente, no se puede encontrar el juego original en Gamejolt, pero si su nueva versión. Tráiler Oficial center |-|Sinister: Aspirations= Sinister: Aspirations es una novela en desarrollo por Declan Richard y Cody Hughes (desarrollador de The Return To Freddy's 5), fue inspirado por Heart of Stone, cómic cancelado del famoso Fanmade POPGOES. Según sus escritores iba a extender la historia de Sinister Turmoil, pero, debido a la cancelación del Sinister Turmoil original, no se sabe si esta novela también se canceló. Más información pronto. |-|Sinister Turmoil (ANGUs GAMEs)= Sinister Turmoil es un fangame en desarrollo por ANGUs GAMEs. Descripción Equipo de desarrollo *'ANGUs GAMEs' - Director del proyecto y Desarrollador. *'TheSparky556' - Co-desarrollador y Escritor. *'Everything_Animations' - Modelador de personajes principal. *'Freddle Frooby' - Concepto artístico principal. *'Jws51203' - Concepto artístico secundario. *'MrNobody1987' - Concepto artístico terciario. *'IvanG' - Modelador de ambiente. *'Nik' - Modelador de personajes y prop. *'Khalood' - Animador. *'TheSaubin' - Artista digital. *'Rain' - Compositor musical. Mas información sera agregada |-|Galería= Sinister Turmoil (UHQ_Games) Teasers sinister1.png sinister2.png sinister3.png sinister4.png sinister5.png sinister6.png sinister7.png sinister8.png|Teaser mostrando una mécanica del juego. sinister9.png|''Qué hay afuera?'' sinister10.png|''Hola...'' sinister11.png|''Ellos mienten'' sinister12.png|''¿Qué podemos usar?'' sinister13.png|''Concepto de multijugador'' sinister14.png sinister15.png sinister16.png|''Bienvenido a Fazbear and Friend's Dinner, 29 años después.'' sinister17.png|''Bienvenido a nuestro show.'' sinister18.png|''Los hilos de acero son irrompibles.'' sinister19.png|''Una máscara no puede salvarte ahora.'' sinister20.png sinister21.png|''Un ataúd dorado.'' sinister22.png sinister23.png|''Hola.'' sinister24.png|''¿Estás soñando despierto...o eres tú?.'' sinister25.png|''Pop Goes The Weasel'' sinister26.png|''Esqueleto asustadizo fantasmagórico :) (Simon)'' sinister27.png|''Los Funtimes.'' sinister28.png sinister29.png|''Siniestro...'' sinister30.png|''¿Quién llama?'' sinister31.png|''...'' sinister32.png sinister33.png sinister34.png|''Algunos caramelos para quienes se lo merecen.'' sinister35.png|Nuevo concepto multijugador, notese a Sinister Freddy en su variante Nightmare. sinister36.png sinister37.png sinister38.png|''¿Recuerdas el código?'' sinister39.png|''Algunas cosas.'' sinister40.png|''No puedes correr de lo que hay dentro.'' Motivation-mqdrna2c.png|''Haz lo que nadie está dispuesto a...'' Untitled-1-p3xenb67.png|''¡Demonios, tengo que esconderme!'' Untitled-2-uf9xp29y.png|''Recuerdos dejados en las paredes.'' Sinister_Turmoil_-_Teaser_44.png|''Μιλήστε με τον δικαστή.'' (traducido sería: Hablar con el juez.). Sinister_Turmoil_-_Teaser_45.png|''Él salió...'' Iluminados Sinister23iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado. Nótese el código binario que descifrado dice Balloons for the party ("Globos para la fiesta") Sinister38iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado. Nótese los códigos Sinister39iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado. Nótese la frase completa del teaser: Some Things are best left behind (Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas atrás) y la palabra Ditirsiyan (que significa Miedo en kurdo) Sinister40iluminadoxdxd.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Nótese la frase debajo Trust me, you won´t die (Confía en mí, no morirás) Motivationiluminado.png|Teaser iluminado. Nótese que tiene un texto escrito en Windings, que dice:'' Todas las marionetas necesitan supervisión... Y todo hombre necesita un líder. Cada movimiento necesita algo para creer y cada pregunta necesita una respuesta. Todo el mundo quiere respuestas. Un motivo. Una razón... Un final, pero nadie... Nadie... Está dispuesto a obtener una respuesta pero tu... Eres diferente... Dime... ¿Qué eres después?'' Sinister_Turmoil_-_Teaser_44_(Iluminado).png|Teaser iluminado. Nótese la frase Tus decisiones te trajeron directamente a mi puerta, espero que te des cuenta de eso. Sinister_Turmoil_-_Teaser_45_(Iluminado).png|Teaser iluminado. Nótese a Springtrap detrás. En una esquina abajo se nota el texto He Got Out (Se ha ido) Sinister Turmoil (ANGUs GAMEs) turmoil1.png|'Juega!' turmoil2.png|'Celebra!' turmoil3.png|'Come!' turmoil4.png|'Rockea!' Freddy_teaser-uhuv3efw.png|'Hora de divertirse!' Bonnie_teaser-gdatqsqt.png|'Hora de rockear!' 5-yamwjmd3.png Turmoil8.jpg 1075562-bsqtuv7n-v3.jpg 4DHKdIt.jpg|'Sinister Chica' (Revelación navideña) The_fence-tybz79ai.png Rollar_coaster-3cyfjvme.png Main_path-nyzhdpgk.png Main_path2-kiuhei8a.png Freddy%27s_funhouse-skxqcjag.png Ferris_wheel-yvnjxpdb.png Bb_carousel-amwk4ad9.png Eating_area-muey9pd5.png Freddy%27s_rollar_coaster-masgzpxu.jpg Iluminados Turmoil1iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, nótese la palabra "Bi" debajo a la izquierda. Turmoil2iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, nótese la palabra "Zap"' arriba a la izquierda. Turmoil33iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, nótese la palabra ''"Charge" arriba a la derecha". Turmoil3iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, nótese una letra '"B" debajo a la derecha. Otros sinisterdeviantart1.png sinisterdeviantart2.jpg sinisterdeviantart3.jpg sinisterdeviantart4.jpg sinisterdeviantart5.jpg sinisterdeviantart6.jpg sinisterdeviantart7.png sinisterdeviantart8.jpg sinisterdeviantart9.jpg sinisterdeviantart10.jpg sinisterdeviantart11.jpg sinisterdeviantart12.jpg sinisterdeviantart13.jpg sinisterdeviantart14.png sinisterdeviantart15.png sinisterdeviantart16.jpg sinisterdeviantart17.jpg sinisterdeviantart18.jpg Otros (ANGUs GAMEs) SN3.png SN2.png SN12.png Thumb1_by_angus_games-dbgdcvt.jpg P_t_freddy_by_angus_games-dbgczun.jpg Archivo:1146549-6n8gaszc-v3.jpg 38f8ee6a859c29d4db23c3145397eb5f44210b0b_hq.jpg 1038408-bidks86y-v3.jpg Categoría:Fangames Categoría:Vida Real